


You’re the only one I trust to do this

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles trusts Derek, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Ever since things had changed in all of their lives, so had Derek. He knew he’d mellowed out, knew that power wasn’t at the forefront, knew that protecting and preserving life was far more important than destroying it no matter what. Everyone was worth being saved unless there was no hope for them.It was something he hadn’t learned until the Nogitsune had taken over Stiles. When Derek had thought Lydia was the Kanima, and even when he’d found out Jackson was, he hadn’t thought much on what could be done tosavethem, but more just how quickly they could get rid of them before they killed any more people.But the second it wasStileswho was the monster, the second it was someone he’d grown to care for who was killing people, suddenly murdering one to save the many wasn’t on the table anymore. Derek knew he could never hurt Stiles, and he couldn’t let anyone else hurt him, either.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 18
Kudos: 605





	You’re the only one I trust to do this

Derek stood watching Stiles while his boyfriend fidgeted uncomfortably. He was playing with his keys, staring down at them like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. It was evident he didn’t want to do this, and it was going against everything in him to allow this to happen. Derek hated seeing him so uncomfortable. 

“Stiles, it’s fine, I can—”

“No,” Stiles insisted, hand closing tightly around his keys. Derek was positive he was hurting himself, but Stiles didn’t loosen his grip. “It’s fine.” 

“Stiles, it’s _not_ fine,” Derek said. “And it’s okay. I understand. I don’t want you to feel like you had to offer just because I’m your boyfriend, I’ll be okay.” 

“No,” Stiles repeated, loosening his grip on the keys. He didn’t look up at Derek when he hesitated, then held them out to him.

Derek didn’t take them. “Stiles. This is making you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s not.” Stiles shook the keys once. “It’s not, I just—I’ve never... No one else has _ever_...” 

“And no one has to.” Derek closed Stiles’ hand back around his keys, kissing his knuckles. “Stiles, it’s okay. You don’t—”

“No,” Stiles said, yet again. “You don’t—” He cut himself off abruptly, exhaled sharply, then said, “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” 

Derek stared at him in silence for a long while, Stiles’ gaze still firmly focussed on the floor. Honestly, Derek didn’t know what to say to that. It was kind of a big deal, if he was honest. He knew how important this was to Stiles, and how downright _terrified_ he was of allowing it. 

And yet... 

“I mean it,” Stiles said softly, still avoiding his gaze. “I’ve never—no one is allowed to drive the Jeep. Not even Scott. Not even my _dad_ ever since it was given to me. I don’t trust anyone to treat it gently, to care about whether it gets banged up, to actually _take care_ of it. But you...” He finally lifted his head slightly, their eyes locking. “You I trust. You’ve always been... you’re always careful. Always gentle. You’re a big, bad Alpha Werewolf, but you’ve never once used more force with anyone than was necessary.”

Derek remembered a time, back when he’d first become Alpha, where he didn’t feel like that was true. He’d been violent back then, even with Stiles. Actually, especially with Stiles. But maybe Stiles saw it differently, or maybe he was just thinking about how Derek had been the past five years. 

Ever since things had changed in all of their lives, so had Derek. He knew he’d mellowed out, knew that power wasn’t at the forefront, knew that protecting and preserving life was far more important than destroying it no matter what. Everyone was worth being saved unless there was no hope for them. 

It was something he hadn’t learned until the Nogitsune had taken over Stiles. When Derek had thought Lydia was the Kanima, and even when he’d found out Jackson was, he hadn’t thought much on what could be done to _save_ them, but more just how quickly they could get rid of them before they killed any more people. 

But the second it was _Stiles_ who was the monster, the second it was someone he’d grown to care for who was killing people, suddenly murdering one to save the many wasn’t on the table anymore. Derek knew he could never hurt Stiles, and he couldn’t let anyone else hurt him, either. 

He wondered if maybe that was where the shift was. If it was the moment he realized that someone _could_ be a good person, and still be a monster at the same time. Against their will, even, much like both Jackson _and_ Stiles had been forced to do horrible things. 

Derek appreciated that Stiles had forgiven him for the past. That he looked at him now, and saw him not as someone who only knew how to hurt, but someone who was kind and gentle and worthy of driving his Jeep when not even his oldest, best of friends was permitted. 

“You have to go,” Stiles insisted, hand still held out. Derek was still holding it closed between his own. “Just take the Jeep, or you’ll be late. I trust you.” 

Derek let out a small breath, then kissed Stiles’ knuckles again before unfolding their hands and obediently taking the keys. Stiles let him without any hesitation, but Derek knew this was a big deal. He knew what the Jeep meant to him. 

“I’ll be careful,” he promised, kissing Stiles’ temple lovingly while holding the keys tightly in one hand. “I promise. I’ll take care of Roscoe.”

“I know you will.” Stiles shoved at him gently. “Get outta here, with your sap and your late ass. Go.” 

Derek kissed him lightly before hugging him, trying to convey everything he felt in those two actions. 

_Thank you for trusting me._

_Thank you for forgiving me._

_Thank you for thinking I’m worth anything._

_Thank you for being mine._

_I don’t deserve you, thank you for making me feel like I do._

_Thank you for having stumbled into my life._

“I’ll be back in time for dinner. Don’t eat without me.” 

“I make no promises,” Stiles informed him. 

Derek just slapped his side lightly before kissing his temple one more time and turning to exit the loft, sliding the door shut behind himself. He walked down the stairs slowly while staring down at the keys. He was intimately familiar with them, considering he’d seen Stiles use them often enough, and they lived on the cabinet by the door. Somehow, seeing them in his own hand knowing he was about to use them himself was weird. 

It felt like so much more than anything else he and Stiles had ever been through. He knew that was ridiculous, because they’d saved one another multiple times, and Stiles had been his anchor since the guy was seventeen, but somehow this seemed... _more_. 

Being the first person allowed in the Jeep behind the wheel was the biggest show of trust from Stiles that Derek had ever experienced. And to know that Stiles didn’t trust people easily, not like he used to, meant so much to him. 

When he got outside, he walked towards the Jeep and stopped by the driver’s side door, unlocking it and pulling it open before sliding in for the first time ever on this side of the vehicle. He shut it gently, being mindful of its age, and stuck the key in the ignition. 

When he’d finished adjusting all the mirrors and the seat—not much, only as much as he needed to in order to see properly—he started it up and shifted out of park. 

The warmth he felt in his chest when he glanced towards the windows of the loft and _didn’t_ see Stiles watching made him unbelievably happy. Stiles hadn’t just been saying random words, he’d honestly meant it. He trusted Derek with the Jeep.

Trusted him so much he wasn’t glued to the glass watching him leave to make sure he didn’t damage it between the lot and the road. 

Derek was definitely going to be careful with Stiles’ baby, and he was going to make absolutely sure Stiles’ trust in him wasn’t misplaced. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Let's all pretend no one else has ever driven the Jeep before >.> Because I honestly don't remember if anyone has. It has been a long time since I've seen TW |D 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
